


down to earth

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Veterinarian Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: It’s simultaneously the most romantic and the most ridiculous thing Scott has ever seen, and all he wants to do is cry.





	

It takes Scott several moments to take in the sight of Stiles sprawled out naked on the bed.

Lighted candles are dotted around the room, creating a soft glow and filling the space with a warm, earthy, relaxing scent. Stiles has spread rose petals in a path towards the bed and scattered them over the sheets, and he himself is naked save for a rose between his teeth. At Scott’s stunned look, he wriggles his eyebrows _and_ his hips.

It’s simultaneously the most romantic and the most _ridiculous_ thing Scott has ever seen, and all he wants to do is cry.

He can’t help but sniffle slightly, shoulders slumping, and Stiles quickly sits up, spitting the rose out of his mouth.

“Scotty?” 

Scott nudges the door shut with his foot and approaches the bed. “Please put your penis away?”

“My – oh. Right, sorry.” 

Scott listens to Stiles fumble through the dresser for a pair of boxers as he drops onto the bed, pressing his face into the pillow with a groan. He feels the bed dip when Stiles joins him, penis no longer on display, and wraps an arm around Scott’s shoulders, snuggling up.

“Hey,” he says softly. “You okay, babe?”

Scott groans again. “Just...today sucked. _Really_ sucked. I’m so sick of people treating their animals like shit and then being _so_ surprised when I call them out on it. I’m just...I’m so sick of people.”

“People suck,” Stiles agrees softly, stroking Scott’s back gently, kissing Scott’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Scott sighs, relaxing under his boyfriend’s touch. “Sorry,” he mumbles after a moment. “You had this big romantic thing planned and I just...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Stiles runs his fingernails lightly over Scott’s scalp. “Hey, I love you.”

For the first time all day, Scott can feel himself smiling. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - I'm currently accepting prompts! :)


End file.
